


I Just Wanna Make Patries,Not Marry Some Man!!

by Little_mini_smurf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cara | CaptainPuffy and Jschlatt are Siblings, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Grayson | Purpled are Siblings, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Enderman-Ghast Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Good Friend Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, How Do I Tag, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jschlatt Being a Jerk (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Karl Jacobs, Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude is Alexis | Quackity's Parent, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Slow Burn, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Why Did I Write This?, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Alexis | Quackity, Winged Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_mini_smurf/pseuds/Little_mini_smurf
Summary: Quackity is a Barista/Main baker in his co-own cafe .He likes his job he has..he put so much work into it, the smell of the new breads,cakes, and all his pastries....he wouldn't change it..his work place is the only thing that keeps him going..all he needs..al he neededNo one besides his co-owner,Karl and a few others know about his second life.His luxurious life...a life that Quackity himself doesn't like.He's the heir of the Fulvous family.No one has seen the face of the Fulvous heir   ...not even the press..not even the other heirs....but eventually Alex will have to go to a meeting he is not happy to be in and...well he is forced to marry...marry a man he doesn't need nor does he know well anymore...The heir of the J Family... Schlatt...[ I DO NOT SHIP THE REAL PEOPLE!!! I'M ONLY WITH THE PERSONAS!!! I MIGHT USE REAL NAMES BUT IT WILL ONLY BE TO ADD A BUT OF MORE EMOTION!! AGAIN!! I ONLY SHIP THE PERSONAS NOT THE REAL POEPLE ]
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & Ranboo, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	I Just Wanna Make Patries,Not Marry Some Man!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity having to put up with life... He's a good boy I swear.  
> Extra stuff I wanna say That you'll understand when you read further:  
> Also ponk doesn't like picking favorites but he's close to quackity because he was the parent that would be next to quackity 24/7 and would comfort him and help him out when quackity would preen his wings.  
> Quackity has sensitive wings and preening gets really painful and a bit bloody so ponk was the parent who stuck with quackity as Sam would make sure both ranboo and George would be far away from the room to hear Quackity's cries.  
> Sam still really loves quackity but George is a mama's boy and Sam knows it so like yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo Heeeyyy....some of you all might be wondering why I haven't updated my Jatp/Tua...well uh.... I have been watching a lot of other Netflix shows and anime.....and recently I've gotten into the dream smp soooo uh...also for the people who are here cause of dream smp stuff I just wanna say this is only for the personas not the real life people.  
> Um if the creators see this and want it down welp I'll take it down okay sorry...

A ram hybrid laughed loudly as he held a duck hybrid in his arms who giggled softly.

They held each other with so much care and love as they played around

"Stop hogging him!!Hey!!Come on guys I'm here too!!"

Another boy with pink hair and grey wings stated with an annoyed look glaring at the other two.

"Sorry blood boy but ducky here is gonna be my wife!!"

The young horned hybrid said confidently holding the yellow winged hybrid in his arms who giggled once more.

"Stop saying that!!" The other grey winged hybrid said pouting angrily

"No me casaré contigo o con cerdito!! I am gonna have a cafe and make sweets when I get older and you two will be stuck doing boring paper work stuff so I won't be able to spend any time with any of you so why would I marry either of you??!!"

The two other boys eyes widen.. "Wait noooo!! I wanna spend all my life with you sugar pumpkin spice and everything nice!!! _Mi Amor!!!! Eres el Amor de mi vida!! No puedo vivir sin ti_!!"

The other pink haired boy cringed.

"Stop saying that to him.... you make me wanna barf!!"

The smaller boy between the two grins happily flapping his wings, flying over to the horned hybrid who caught him with his arms.

"Sorry piggy but I liked that whole thing...makes me feel like I'm special!" The smaller boy said shyly looking away from the hybrid who held him tightly with so much joy and pure adoration.

"Hey!! Again??!! Stop with all that lovey dovey stuff you guys are gonna make me have a stroke!!"

The ram hybrid grinned.

"And that's why ducky isn't gonna marry you but me!!"

The pinkette flapped his wings in annoyance.

"You can't just pick for him!! I wanna marry him too"

The horned hybrid let go of the smaller boy in his arms trotting quickly to the other grey winged hybrid.

They started arguing as the smaller hybrid looked at them in utter disappointment..

'they are so dumb'

* * *

Today was a normal day for Quackity....

The same...his usual morning routine

Get got up,take a shower,grab his bag,grab his keys, and drive to his job.

Took him little time to adjust to the simple schedule but is was all normal now , he's been doing this for the last 2 years.

He is used to it

'Normal as always',he thought stopping at a stop sign and then driving away hearing the radio as it gave the daily weather news.

It was peaceful and calm. Normal

he worked 4 days outta the week. That was his thing. His repsosiblity as the partial owner of his cafe. He was good at his job and so well he wanted to make his dream come true. He loves baking and everyone knew that. So He of course bought and co-owned a cafe shop .

He needs rest though

He as the partial owner had many advantages like how he doesn't have to wake up early in the morning and catch a few more hours of sleep...why would he though...?

he never listened to that. 

He was the owner and the baker of the cafe so he was always 1st to open up and 1st to start the morning

He yawned quietly turning right at the street.

He was still a bit tired from the night before. He was putting way to much work into his love for baking..he didn't mind much though... He's missed a few hours of sleep but it would all be worth it later .

The past few nights have been with little sleep for the duck hybrid.

He had been trying his best to come up with a new red velvet cake recipe.

He had been adding different ingredients to different batters to see which one would work. It wasn't just the batter. Different frosting and different filling.. He was tired...

He hadn't slept much that night either but he could care less

As he arrived to the parking lot of his cafe he turned to his left parking his car on the 'staff only' parking space. He quickly got out locking his car hearing the small beeps it gave signaling he could walk away.

He did,opening the door of his work place. It was already unlocked. He poked his head in and looked around ...who could be here this early? It's not usual for one of the workers to clock in this early....he was meant to be the first to open..he stopped zoning out and walked in turning the sign from closed to open and sighing softly.

He could smell the scent of pure coffee he smiled.

'Karl must be trying to work the morning shift' 

He shook his head as he walked to the back of the shop , passing the 'staff only' sign and gently grabbing an apron.

He chuckled quietly as he walked into the back and saw Karl,his best friend/co-owner of the shop,drinking a hot cup of Joe facing quackity with a grin

"You're here early"

Quackity said,smiling,walking over to the sink and quickly washing his hands. He grabbed a napkin drying his hand and opened a cabinet above him,snatching a few ingredients and gently placed them on the counter.

"Can't the co-owner of this shop get here early-"

"What do you want me to bake this time"

Karl sighs with a smile.

"I just wanted to talk a bit with you before I have to give you our next big order...*sighs* they want our new special...the red velvet but want a new recipe for it...since they know how you like to up your recipes with each of your pastries..."

"Good thing I worked my ass off coming up with something new," Quackity turned away from Karl grabbing some eggs,cracking them and dumping it to the bowl,"so when does the customer want it?"

Karl awkwardly smiles but kept quiet. 'Oh here we go again' Karl thought as he took a long sip from his coffee.

'Hot as shit' he thought still drinking the coffee pretending he didn't hear what quackity asked.

"Karl what time?"Quackity demanded quietly.

"They uh..they want it by today...today afternoon..a big family wants it..uh..it's the J Family...their heir...he uh...he just turned 25 and they want that cake by the afternoon...for the party.."

Quackity turns around quickly with a astonished face. 

'Shit' Karl thinks trying to sip his coffee calmly

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE YOU LITTLE SHIT!!! I UH UM-WHEN THE OTHER GET HERE I WANT DREAM AND GEORGE ON DRINKS!!UM-SAPNAP ON DELIVERY AND UM GET FUNDY ON PASTRIES!!! I NEED TO START ON THIS CAKE RIGHT NOW!! SHIITT!!!"Quackity shouted quickly scurrying away further back into the shop to get more ingredients. 'I should've said something sooner...should've mentioned it .....i know how he gets with tight schedules... I completely forgot..'

Karl sighed...he knew quackity would have it done by before that even if he didn't have a due time. He sighed once more, walking out of the kitchen as quackity runs in with more ingredients.

He walks forward slouching a bit . 

He was exhausted...he didn't even get drunk with sapnap like usual ...no hangover...no drunkily heading home on foot and later calling bad to pick them up...nothing...he was just genuinely exhausted though...

He sips his cup of coffee,he opens his office door and calmly sits at his desk..he swivels around stopping to stare at quackity's desk.. '...he never uses it...not anymore' Karl thinks taking another sip of his coffee.. Quackity rarely ever sat at his desk... never even went anywhere near his own desk.... The smaller male was always in the kitchen, always in there making his amazing food... He was the one who convinced Karl to own a cafe. Karl is Quackity's best friend and he's very greatful he was convinced-

"Did he eat breakfast?"

And now He's sitting drinking coffee at 7 in the morning wondering if quackity ate breakfast...he rests his head back on his chair.

He wonders why he slept so well yet still feels so tired... Maybe he just wants to go back home and cuddle sapnap... 'Sap won't be at work until 10... It's 7... Maybe later..'

He heard the phone ring.

'Wonder who'd it be this early in the morning...?"

* * *

Quackity smiles handing a girl her order.

"Here's your order! Hope you like your stay here"

He noticed the girl blush with a wide smile

"Oh dear,thank you!!"

He handed her the bag with pastries calmly. he made his way behind the counter where dream sipped boba and fundy held a costumers order.

They eyed him

"Stop staring and get back to work..dream go back to the back and stop drinking the boba...! Fundy give the customer their order!"

Quackity commanded as he watched the 2 run off.

He chuckled going back to the kitchen and grinning as now he can finally finish putting the last bit of frosting on the cake.

He was tired and well lucky for him it was almost the end of his shift...he tiredly yet calmly continued putting the last bit soft creamy frosting on the cake

'It's for schlatt..damn..he's already 25..'

Quackity sighed smiling and called sapnap and skeppy. Skeppy doesn't work there but helps out with a few delivers like these. Skeppy is sapnap's Dad and came around to check up on his son and son in law,karl.

Karl and sapnap had recently gotten engaged and it was amazing news to hear.

"Skeppy can you take this and put it in the car..it's for someone very important." Quackity pointed and the tag on the box showing the name it was under .

Skeppy smiled,he knew this was special for quackity...,'he still considers that heir his friend....' He thought sadly smiling.

Quackity noticed how skeppy wanted to say something but knew that conversation would start once again so he kept his mouth shut and pretended he saw nothing.

He didn't wanna hear it... Not today when his day was going so well...somewhat..

Skeppy walked away with his son opening the door and helping him take the cake to the car

Skeppy and his husband ,Badboyhalo both knew about quackity's life. They have that type of life.

Literally,their son is also a very known heir and somehow manages to work there.

Quackity would always question on how no one was able to recognize both skeppy and sapnap even if they are such very powerful and wealthy men...he was always envious on how skeppy and sapnap would wear something so simple and no one would notice him ...the two males would use glasses and different clothes...no one ever guessed it was them and that always got quackity... How can you not know it's not them...? He was just confused sometimes...

He was zoned out and didn't notice Karl walk in with a bit of a serious face.

"Alex"

Quackity looked up quickly...he never really heard him ever call him by his first name...

"Hey man,what's wrong? You need any-?'

"Take the rest of the week off-and no buts.. it's an order as the boss..."

Quackity snickered...he was this serious for just this?

"Do you know I'm literally also the boss?? Karl don't worry me-"

Karl turned around walking to the door and gave a glance to him.

"I'm serious I am ordering you to stay home..I already have everything prepared for the rest of the week... It's important for you to stay and rest.. That's all ... I'm going back to our office"

He turned around and walked away.

Quackity's smile fell...damn the guy was serious..he sighed..it was already the end of his shift..

"Hey quackity see you in the meeting room!!"

Dream shouted waving and leaving the cafe..

Quackity...was confused to hear that but played it off as dream being dream...

'Nothing I need to care about'

He got a box and took a few extra pastries from a tray and placed them in.

While he was making the cake he didn't think twice of making more pastries then needed so they had extra..the cafe would be closing for the day soon so he took a few.

It was a busy day he knew that but it seemed like if they needed more fundy can make some.

Even niki,she recently started working there and she showed an amazing job at pastries.

He may be on the verge of prompting her from drinks to second in command baker so she could help him with the pastries.

He sighed.."how many times have I heard you sigh this whole entire day? 78 ? Mabye more..??"

"Shut up fundy... I work my ass off that's all.."

"Yeah I know.. So that's why we all agreed for you take the week off...karl might even give you another week to rest!" He smiled as his ears perk up .

Quackity smiled scratching behind fundy's fox ears. The other male flinched from the contact but quickly moved closer so he could get a better feel..he grinned...

Quackity felt his phone vibrate and took it out of his pocket. He heard fundy whine from the lose of contact and smiled a bit...he looked down at his phone....ranboo??? He frowned but didn't read the text and shoved his phone back into his pocket...' Probably not too important if he bothered to text instead of call .. Maybe...I'm kinda worried now....' He thought patting fundy's back.

"I gotta go now fundy it's the end of my shift..take care I'll most likely be back by monday..make sure everything is okay while I'm gone..also I might show up to grab something to eat ..take care and don't have too much fun without me furry boy" he said walking away seeing fundy's smile turn into an angry grin as he heard fundy shouting how he's a fox hybrid and should be taken seriously.

Quackity chuckled going through the back of the building and heading to his car.

He quickly unlocked it and hopped in placing the box in the seat next to him.

He put in the keys and started it , calmly driving off...he can't wait to get home and lay down.

He hadn't read it yet but the thought of ranboo's text made him concerned.

Ranboo is his younger brother and it had concerned him why his younger brother didn't just call him...he feels his phone buzz again as he arrives to the parking lot of his penthouse...

He parked his car and got out going into the lobby and waved to the lady and male at the counter who welcomed him happily.

He got into his elevator and pressed the highest floor. As the elavator kept going up he took out his phone and saw he had another message from his older brother ... George..

He didn't open any of his brothers messages...he can't wait for the elevator doors to open and show his home and he'd be able to sle-

The elevator opened and as soon as he looked in he could see both his brother's standing there looking at him seriously...

He tensed up...

Fuck....

* * *

"Both me an ranboo texted you...and you didn't read a single one of our texts...you little-" George was cut off by Quackity

"Dude I'm sorry,"he said walking past the two and walking to the kitchen gently placing the box of pastries on the counter."I was busy with work...... I just need a fuckin nap... Actually-you know what? You both can fuck off-I'm too tired to deal with you both..."

The youngest of the 3 spoke up.

"Alex...if it wasn't important I would've just explained later so you had time for yourself...but We gotta tell you now so you can be prepared..." He looked towards Quackity with a serious face.

Quackity sighed...his first name being used twice today..?? He finally gets a break and these 2 are there to bother him... Can't he get a break just-... well his younger brother does have a point..he wouldn't be here in front of him if it weren't important..

"Fine spill it out and don't waste my time" he stated with a frown

He tiredly walked over to the fridge grabbing a water bottle. He walked over to a stool chair and sat on it taking a gulp of his water.

"Dad wants paper for the meeting and-

"Okay I've written each and every one of those type of paper you can easily present them like you always do ." he said sipping his water.

"About that...ma and pa want you to present this one....they wants you to do it in person.... there's something they and the J Family will announce-"he didn't finish his sentence as he sees quackity somewhat choked on his drink , almost spitting out his water ... 'Not good...' He looked over at George who had a serious face but his eyes still held concern...

They both knew their brother had never been seen by the press..not even by the other heirs...well maybe 2 knew their brother but that didn't matter..-

* * *

"Alex"

He hadn't noticed someone was coming up to his floor over his arguing with his brothers..damn it..

"I thought letting your brothers tell you would work better before I got here and explained..but seems you aren't too happy.."

Ponk,his father walked out from the elevator..he had casual clothes on..still made him look wealthy but more like a regular person ....his iconic red,black, and yellow mask was no where to be seen..his face held a simple calm expression as he walked over sitting on the stool next to his 2nd oldest son..quackity..

Quackity seemed to relax a bit but still held that anxious expression ..his face was dropping into a even more anxious look..he started to pluck at his feathers as a nervous tic he had since childhood.

"Pa..." He heard softly come from his son.

Ponk sighed moving quackity's hand from his wings...

" you gotta stop picking at your feathers big Q ...and then you ask why preening is so painful..."

"Missed You too pa.."

Ponk smiled gently patting the others back..

* * *

Quackity looked over at George

"Shut it mama's boy" Quackity smirked.

Before the oldest 2 could make more of a fight ranboo cut them off.

"Where's Ma? He said he'd be here to tell quackity what's happening"

"Well Sam..He uh... He couldn't make it..he had a really important meeting to attend..so I came here alone to explain"

He said slowly looking over at Quackity..

Quackity frowned,"you don't gotta explain... He already said there's gonna be an arranged marriage going on.. He didn't say which heir was gonna marry which .. He said to wait until he could tell me.. He mentioned something about how this would help both sides as both companies are joining.. Never thought he'd want me to go to a meeting like that .... yeah I know 2 companies joining together with marriage is a big deal and all but I'm not really involved with that stuff.." He said gesturing to nothing in general just trying to show his point..

"Welp this one is an even bigger deal then usual so let's talk about this more while we munch on your pastries...they look really good right now" Ponk said eyeing the pink box

"Go a head I won't eat them now either way"

The other 3 quickly opened the box and hurriedly shoved a few cookies into their mouths.

"Mmm mmm.. Big bro you are really good with this stuff...they are so soft and soo good"Ranboo said eating a vanilla chocolate chip cookie.

"Yeah Q this stuff is good.. Never really thought my little brother Actually took this stuff seriously..."

"You are really good at this kiddo" Ponk said happily eating another cookie 

Quackity sighed knowing later would be horrific ...

"Oh and son, the meeting is in 3 days"

* * *

He's got a good outfit on.. He never really liked going anywhere without his blue jacket on but today he had to dress well ... he was forced to leave his jacket behind.

The only thing he refused to leave behind was his beanie...it was a safe item he had and he hated being without it.. He felt vulnerable when he didn't have it on...

He looked in the mirror...'looking like a snack' he thought with a grin.

he had put on a bit of make-up not much at all.. He wanted to look a little presentable as he's there...

The night his father had informed him about the meeting he was reassured that no one from the press would be there and if they even as to try to pass the boundaries then they would be in big trouble.. He never explained what they would do if someone from the press decided to poke at them but he didn't have to ask.

His father knew what he was doing and quackity never second guessed his father's plans...

Karl and sapnap would be attending the meeting...he was more ensured that Karl would be going due to him being engaged with sapnap...he's happy he'll get to see familiar faces

This would be the first meeting he himself would be presenting his own ideas instead of one of his brothers memorizing notes he made for them and spewing them out...this was gonna be something...he was a bit anxious... Sam had asked ponk and his sons to pick up quackity a bit later than intended just so they could be fashionably late...for some odd reason....??..now he's waiting in his living room for his older brother to call him...

'Hurry up George...why did the old man agree to this...if he had just said no to ma than none of this would be happening and I'd be visiting the coffee shop and eating some donuts-'

His phone buzzed loudly,' unknown number huh?' He wasn't going to answer but he couldn't stop himself.. So he cautiously picked it up..

"Hello?" He said softly

The other person on the line chuckled

"Good to hear you sugar pumpkin spice and everything nice.. Can't wait to see you in the meeting today."

They said before they hung up...

"What the actual fuck-"

His phone buzzed loudly and he once again answered the call.

"Gogy?"

"Hurry your fatass down here!!! We're gonna be later than planned if you don't hurry up!!"

Quackity smiled and hung up grabbing his bag and headed into the elevator...he pressed the first floor button...he hopes things will go as planned but.... He knew This wasn't gonna go so well.. Gut feeling...?

* * *

As soon as they got to some building closer to where the others heirs would have a meeting ....he wanted to jump out of the car and run back home...gosh he wished the car doors weren't locked....

He felt George's hand gently pull his hand away from his wing... He didn't notice..he really has to stop doing that...it doesn't help him when him at all when he's preening ... With him plucking them out it makes things way more painful then it already is...

Then he remembers the call.... They called him a name he hasn't heard since middle school...dear God it can't be? How would he even get his num-

He was zoning out again as ranboo and George held concern in their face.. Their father had noticed and quickly nudged quackity which wasn't what the two thought how the older would approach the situation..but that still stopped him from zoning out.

"Duckers... You good?"

"Yeah pa just thinking..." He said blankly as he looked at his phone with a strange look.

Ponk frowned... He was now as concerned as his other sons

"You sure big bro.. You're looking at your phone like if it's gonna bite you or something.." Ranboo said quietly

Quackity nodded his head and placed his phone in his pocket.. He knew who it was now and he couldn't say he wasn't happy.. They guy decided to call him out of no where..

He'd deal with that problem after the meeting..

* * *

They had arrived not long after and the door had opened for them ... And to his dad's words there was no cameras or anyone from the press in sight and he was greatful...

The lobby was huge and a few ladies at the front desk gave them all awed looks.

'did I somehow ruin my suit-wait no-maybe my make up got rubbed off-no I made sure I used a good brand...why are they staring at me..?" Quackity thought anxiously

George and Ranboo quickly followed ponk into the elevator which caused quackity to follow along too.

George quickly pushed the 16th floor button and leaned back on the railing...

None of them made a conversation.

The silence was a comfortable one they all decided to leave alone.

Quackity was so nervous....but a bit more relaxed..

'Hope things won't go to shit'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it uh if you all wanna see my art and art for this au it'll be on my Instagram.  
> @little_mini_smurf  
> Hope you all have a wonderful day or night!!  
> Also I might edit a few things later so yeah.


End file.
